rycerzefikcjifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Epizod 53
w Parteon Rzymski Fides:Jowiszu władco nasz i pozostali ktoś do nas przybył Jowisz Junona:To w prowadzć do nas Fides przeprowadził do nich sama boginię Nike która udaremiła całkiem świętą wojnę po między Olimpijczykami Junona:A więc to jesteś tą boginią która uratowała świat przed zagładą udaremniając świętą wojnę po między nami a Olimpijczykami Jowisz:Jej słowa to są czynny Fides:Nike coś powiedzć Junona:Nic nie mówisz wygląda mi to na obraze nas rzymskich bogów którzy teraz władając całym światem Jowisz:My teraz jesteśmy władcami świata my jesteśmy teraz potęgą a nie już góra Olimpi i wej tam bogowie Nike:Może jesteście władcami ale nie do końca całego świata Junona:Jak tak możesz mówić do nas Jowiszu zrób coś Jowisz:Uspokój się Junono do sali tronowej w Prateonie Rzymskim Mars:No no no no kto tu do nas zawitał Junona:Mars Jowisz:Marsie prosze ciebie nic nie rób głupiego Mars:Jowiszu ja jestem rosądny co do tego Aresa ale ty Nike przeszkodziłaś nam zgładzeniu Zeusa i pozostałych tych bogów już dość ignorowali bawiąc się ze śmiertelnikami jakieś związki to nie przystoji bogom Nike:Masz racje Marsie ale my bogowie mamy się zajmować i opiekować się światem co nam dali bóstwa stwórcze nad losem całego świata Mars:Eeeee tam .... nic mnie to nie opchodzi Jowwisz Junona:A po co to Nike:Jeśli checie być ważni dla każdego kraju czy państwa Jowisz Junona Mars:My to wszystko wiemy Nike:No dobra jak tak dobrze wszystko wiecie no to ide Jowisz Junona:Co ty Nike nigdzie nie idziesz do tych którzy ciebie Mars:Że co takiego ?Jowiszu Junono chyba wy Jowisz:Cicho Marsie Nike tu u nas zostajesz Junona:Bez żadnych ale Mars:Co !!! Jowisz Junona:Tak z decydowaliśmy Nike:No czuś więc moge powiedzieć tylko jedno jeśli wykarzecie się mądrością choć mym rodakam zabrakło to nie moge rezykować dla swego widziemisie Mars:Jak ty śmiesz Jowisz:Marsie ! uspokój się Mars:Ależ Jowiszu ! widzisz co ta Nike Junona:Marsie iść do swej czerwonej planety Mars:I taki mam zamiar Mars wrócił do swej czerwonej planety , w tym czasie przybyli reszta rzymskich bogów by przywitać u nich nową pojawiającą się tu boginie z prosto z Grecjii Nike Jowisz Junona:Nike u nas zostakje i przyjmujesz jakie imię Nike:Jeśli mówicie tu po łacinie to Wiktoria bedzie to moje drógie imię Merkury Neptun Venus Saturn Minewra Fides Amor Westia Wulkan Kwiryn:Witaj wśród nas Nike Wiktorio Nike:Jestem bardzo a to bardzo za skoczona tym że mnie obcą witacie Jowisz Junona:Ależ Nike Wiktorio ty już nie jesteś obcą boginią tylko wita ciebie nowa ojczyzna Nike:I tak nie zapomnę zkąd pochodze Jowisz Junona:Nike Wiktoria zostaje Fides:Na cześć Nike Wiktorio Merkury Neptun Westia Wulkan Kwiryn Minerwa Venus Satrun Amor:Witaj Nike Wiktorio na czerwonej planecie Mars:Hymmm ..... już robią biesiade na cześć tej całej Nike ale i tak namówie by za atakować Olimp by bardziej zawładnąć całym krajem hahahahahaha nagle do Marsa pojawili się Eris i Ares Eris:To jest spaniała przemowa Marsie Ares:Marsie tak jak ty chce za władnąć nad całym światem a ty będziesz rządził Parteonem a ja Olimpem Mars:A wy tu czego Eris:Tak jak ty Marsie chcemy tego samego Ares:Szkoda że nie mam takiego brata lub ojca Marsie adoptuj mnie Mars:Czego byś chciał Aresie i Eris Ares:Mi wy starczy rządy na Olimpie Eris:A bym chciała co bym chciała a z resztą nic Mars:Ja musze przekonać do siebie pozostałych innych bogów tego co mają te same intecje Eris Ares:Zgoda my bedziemy ci służyć o Marsie Mars:Doskonale